Chapter 2: The Dream Spirit
Overview The Dream Arc is a story arc in the Oath to Memories canon. In this storyline, a powerful poe has been ordered by an unknown force to terrorize the citizens of Termina through the manipulation of their dreams. Story Phase 1 Out of seemingly nowhere, multiple citizens within Clocktown start being terrorized within their dreams at night. Each nightmare seems to be a unique experience praying upon each fear of the individuals in question. Throughout most of these nightmares, however, a few themes remain consistent; a hellish, smiling face and the appearance of a dagger. Fear within the town continues to grow, while no specific social groups or races seem to be targeted. A few notable nightmares include the following: * Gregor Ironhold - Was forced to either watch his entire family die, or choose one specific member to be slain. * Omnai Blackwind - Witnessed the death of his child self, as well as the kidnapping of his adopted son. * Yigara Hikaru Sita - Surrounded and tormented by ghastly sheikah figures. These are only a few of the victims, others including Lilikoi Shen, Kristell Ironhold, Milo Stormwind, and Silentus. The finale of Phase 1 consisted of a dream shared between many of the citizens of Clocktown. A select few were drawn into the realm of the mysterious poe, later revealed to call itself, "Yume". During the conflict, this poe used many unorthodox methods of fighting, often using the arena to cause harm indirectly. One example to be shown is Yume's flipping of the stage near the end of the conflict, as a last resort to incapacitate his enemies. While great injuries were sustained, the attacker was still fought back, eventually giving up. Before ending the dream for all, the poe left a grave realization; revealing that even within the dream world, he could cause physical harm to his enemies. Each participant within the shared dream awoke with their respective injuries, thus ending Phase 1. Phase 2 This phase saw significantly less nightmares given, yet continued the cycle of fear, worsening it. New victims were targeted by Yume, though only a select few were left with dreams that would harm them. One significant victim of Phase 2 was Seven Darkwater. This part ended with yet another shared dream, which drew more victims in than the last. Several new "participants" included Kulon Nazara, Chayote Goya, Ravage, and Inobi Shin. This battle saw multiple shifts in stages, as well as multiple alternate forms given off by Yume. In the final stage, the party was submerged in a glass tank, filled with water. To prevent anyone from drowning, Master Goya summoned orbs of air around the heads of each member, backing out of the fight to support. With this assistance, heavy blows were dealt to Yume, including an injury to his eye from Kristell Ironhold. With a significant amount of rage, Yume abruptly cut off the shared dream with a dire warning, leading into Phase 3. Phase 3 Certainly the most violent of the Dream Arc, Phase 3 saw the beginning of public attacks within the real world by Yume. With these attacks came warning messages scrawled in red on the walls of Clocktown. With these messages came the reveal of the poe's name, "Yume". One point of attack not show within roleplay was the thrashing of the Milk Bar. Though attacks left a number of citizens injured and afraid, nobody within Phase 3 was actually killed by Yume. A victim of note from these attacks is the amnesiac, Uni. Though left horribly damaged, she was found by Lilikoi Shen, under his vigilante disguise, Gol. Upon being discovered, she was quickly rushed to Agate Aldric. Agate is one of the failed victims of Yume's dreams. As a lucid dreamer, she quickly realized she was being manipulated. Uni now lives with Agate Aldric within the Curiosity Shop. Towards Phase 3's end, a masked man was shown to be bound up upon the construction tower of South Clock Town. A group gathered before him, each member making efforts to get him down. When the man was released, his mask was removed, only to reveal the face of Yume, who dragged the entire group into one last dream battle. In this battle, the poe's lantern was shattered thanks to the combined efforts of Leon Darka, Lilikoi Shen, and Ravage. This released each individual from the dream world, and destroyed Yume's physical form, leaving only a poe spirit. He gave a speech of warning, eluding to darker future events, then was ultimately bottled by Agate Aldric, thus ending the Dream Arc. Trivia * The poe's name, "Yume" translates to "dream" in japanese. * Certain dreams given by Yume have contained foreshadowing to upcoming arcs within the Oath to Memories canon. * Yume failed to effect the dreams of two specific individuals within Clocktown, both of which were lucid dreamers. *During the dream arc, the Face Shrine theme featured in Link's Awakening was used multiple times, in reference to the overall theme of dreams. * Yume has multiple unused alternate forms, one of which was used to create the antagonist, Puh Skinti. Category:Arc